Dulces Tentaciones
by Chao Ling-Yin
Summary: Secuela de "Un dia de Fiebre"...despues de varios dias del incidente ahora es Haruna quien padece de la enfermedad y es Kidou quien va a verla pero ¿que es lo que pasa cuando Haruna sabe que su hermano recuerda todo lo que pasó la otra vez?


_**Hola, ejem, aquí estoy de nuevo con este nuevo fic, que es una secuela de mi fic anterior Un Día de Fiebre. Este fic ha sido posible gracias a Sakkako-chan, que empleo todo su empeño y los reviews que reciba este fic serán para ella también por su puesto. **_

_**Puesto que aquí es tarde y tengo un sueño que me muero no me demorare mas y os dejare leer tranquilos el fic pero advierto…ni Sakkako-chan ni yo nos hacemos responsables de ataques cardiovasculares ni traumas infantiles ni perdidas de inocencia, leerlo bajo tu propia responsabilidad**_

_**DULCES TENTACIONES**_

Aun podía sentirse temporal del verano en el aire. Se oía en el zumbido de las abejas, en el chapoteo que hacían las personas en las albercas, en el tintinear de los carritos donde se vendían helados y granizados, en los niños gritando mientras se lanzaban globos de agua. Y claro, cómo no olvidar el…

_-¡ODIOSO CALOR!-_ maldecía Haruna mentalmente al tiempo que trataba de levantarse de la cama sólo para volver a caer agotada. Y es que no era para menos, después de batallar cinco días con una gripe que se le estaba gestando finalmente acabó agotada sin poder salir de su cama desde el día anterior-. Treinta y nueve grados- se decía a sí misma mientras veía la temperatura del termómetro que llevaba bajo el brazo-. Creo que esta fiebre no quiere bajar- suspiró resignada conteniendo sus ganas de estampar el termómetro con la pared, nunca le había gustado sentirse enferma, odiaba esa sensación de debilidad que dominaba su cuerpo y sentirse incapaz de poder hacer algo, lo que fuera, por su cuenta.

En pocas palabras: Se sentía fatal. Le dolía todo, incluso partes que ni siquiera sabía que también dolían, y hasta el más mínimo estornudo sólo lograba hacerle doler el cuerpo nuevamente. La cabeza iba a reventarle como si fuera una bomba de relojería, su garganta estaba irritada y sentía que tenía que beber mucho líquido para apagar la sensación de sequedad y ardor que sentía, pero cada vez que bebía le ardía más. Su cuerpo, débil y calenturiento, pedía a gritos que no se moviera de la cama y se protegiera con las mantas y al mismo tiempo le pedía meterse de cabeza en un baño de agua fría. Estaba hirviendo y sus necesidades parecían contradictorias.

-¡Maldición!. ¡Todo esto es tu culpa onii-chan!- se quejó para sí misma y siendo escuchada únicamente por las cuatro paredes de su habitación.

Hacía cinco días atrás, su hermano Yuuto había enfermado gravemente y debido a que decidió quedarse cuidándolo acabó siendo contagiada en el proceso. Quizás cualquier otra persona en el lugar de Haruna se habría al menos preocupado por tomar las precauciones necesarias para evitar un posible contagio, sin embargo la chica no fue capaz de hacer eso o siquiera cuidar del enfermo debido a que acabó como víctima de los delirios de su hermano.

Y de la forma más sorprendente posible.

La había retenido junto a él, contra él, tan pegados llegaron a estar que prácticamente podía sentir el aliento de Kidou en su oreja. No obstante, nada se comparaba a aquella confesión tan íntima…

_-Haruna, hace mucho tendría que habértelo dicho… si no lo he hecho es porque tenía mucho miedo… miedo a que no quisieras volver a saber de mí.  
_  
Recordaba claramente la desesperación en su voz, y claro, el miedo. Siempre lo había conocido tan seguro de sí mismo que aún le sorprendía el hecho de que pudiera sentir miedo. Aquella imagen se le había quedado grabada a fuego en su cabeza y más ahora que la fiebre la obligaba a recordar todo aquello.

_-¡Te amo!-_ recordaba aquel grito desesperado y pronto recordó como los ojos rojos de su hermano la miraban fijamente mientras la tenía apresada contra la cama_- Mis sentimientos por ti van más allá del amor fraternal. ¡Te amo!. ¡Te amo muchísimo!. ¡Con todo mi ser!  
_  
Apretaba los ojos tratando de olvidar todo lo ocurrido pero no podía: Porque todo había sido real. A veces quería convencerse que había sido un sueño, o una ilusión que nunca debió pasar pero sabía que eso no era así, muy a su pesar fue real. Se relajó un poco sobre la cama acomodándose en la almohada y tratando de ahuyentar sus pensamientos hundiendo su rostro en ella.

-Onii-chan…- susurró de pronto al tiempo que se tocaba los labios. Podía recordar claramente aquel beso que le había dado. Sus mejillas enrojecieron al recordarlo, no quería admitirlo pero acabó gustándole, por muy mal que estuviera pensarlo, terminó gustándole aquel contacto, solo que… fue tan extraño, tan raro y tan fuera de lo común que le dejó completamente azorada. Aunque tampoco sentía que podía perdonarlo, porque seguramente fue durante ese contacto tan íntimo durante el cual su hermano debió haberle traspasado una buena cantidad de bacterias, algo que le ayudaba a no tener un recuerdo bonito de todo eso porque en realidad quería tratar de rememorarlo como si hubiera sido una pesadilla para nunca más volver a repetirlo, pero…

El caso era que le había gustado.

Jamás había imaginado la fogosidad y el deseo que podía esconder su hermano detrás de esa personalidad seria, segura y calculadora. Incluso le había gustado verlo con ese arrebato que había tenido para con ella, tan diferente al Yuuto que ella podía recordar. Parecía otra persona totalmente diferente, una persona que se había mantenido oculta a todo el mundo, pero sobretodo a ella misma.

-Onii-chan…- sollozó- ¿Por qué tú?. ¡¿Por qué?!- se decía a sí misma mientras se dormía sin que nadie más pudiera responder a sus preguntas.

-o-o-o-

Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de ahí, el equipo de Inazuma Japón se encontraba entrenando en la cancha de fútbol del instituto Raimon.

-¡Minna!. ¡Atentos!- gritaba Endou entusiasmado mientras lanzaba el esférico hacia Kazemaru-. Pronto será el campeonato nacional, hay que entrenar al fondo.  
-¡Hai!- exclamaron todos corriendo intentando pasar y robar el esférico entre ellos a modo de entrenamiento.

Sin embargo había una persona que no podía centrarse en el entrenamiento con los demás, estaba demasiado distraído y miraba de forma continua los banquillos en donde deberían estar todas las gerentes, sin embargo notaba demasiado la ausencia de una en particular: La que él consideraba la más importante.

_-¿Dónde estará Haruna?-_ pensó Kidou buscándola con la mirada no sólo en los banquillos sino en todos los lugares donde su vista podía alcanzar.

-¡Atento, estúpido!- gritó una irritante pero conocida voz para Kidou. El ojirojo sintió que algo se le acercaba a toda velocidad y haciendo uso de su talento natural y sus reacciones anticipadas hizo que su pierna golpeara con fuerza el objeto redondo que se dirigía hacia su cara dándose cuenta de que se trataba de un balón de fútbol. ¿Y qué persona tenía interés en intentar dar con él?. Pues el del siempre: El camorrista del equipo-. ¡Oh, has conseguido pararlo, Kidou-kun!. Y yo que pensaba que aun tendrías secuelas de ese virus que cogiste. Estabas tan mono estando tan débil e indefenso- fingió una voz apenada mientras sonreía con maldad.

-Fudou… no me toques las narices…- gruñó el de rastas con un intenso odio hacia ese intento de mohicano barato que parecía encontrar tremendamente placentero buscar mil y una formas de amargarle la existencia y había veces que conseguía llevarle a niveles en que ideaba planes macabros sobre como matarlo de la forma más lenta y dolorosa… y una aplanadora ocupaba gran parte de sus pensamientos.

-Oe oe, ¿es que no aceptas una broma?- sonrió el de ojos verdes pasando una mano por su cabeza.

-No estoy de humor para tus tonterías- gruñó Kidou intentando mantener la calma.

-¡Oh, vamos Kidou-kun!. ¿Acaso estás preocupado por tu… _Diosa de la Victoria_?- preguntó jocosamente malévolo haciendo que de nuevo la mirada del ojirojo estuviera llena de veneno mortal-. ¿Acaso he dicho algo que no debía?. No es ningún secreto que te mueres por tu hermanita, Kidou-kun.

-¡PIERDETE, FUDOU!- estalló el centrocampista dándole un empujón pero en seguida fue sujetado por la espalda por Kazemaru.

-¡Ey, Kidou, cálmate!- habló Kazemaru sosteniéndolo.

Kidou respiró fuertemente tratando de mantener la calma, entonces se dio cuenta de que había estallado de la forma más infantil. Fudou siempre atacaba sus nervios pero siempre había sabido llevarlo lo mejor posible y no dejarse nunca llevar pero últimamente andaba irritado a más no poder, y era desde que su hermana no daba señales de vida, el día anterior no había aparecido y el de hoy tampoco y eso le tenía bastante descontento.

-Creo que es buen momento para refrescarnos un poco- sugirió Endou interponiéndose entre los dos jugadores para cortar el contacto visual entre ellos, el capitán miró a Kazemaru y éste asintió con la cabeza antes de llevarse al estratega de ahí con cuidado.

-Kidou…- murmuró Kazemaru.

-Lo siento- se disculpó el estratega avergonzado por su propio arranque de ira.

El ojirojo se soltó de la ayuda de su compañero y caminó hacia el banquillo para sentarse y respirar un poco para terminar de quitarse el sofoco de encima. Entonces sintió el sonido del agua cerca de su oído, alzó la cabeza y vio a Aki pasándole una botella de agua.

-Arigato…- agradeció el de rastas tomando la botella y mirándola intensamente.

-Ji ji, sois iguales, los dos- murmuró Aki atrayendo la atención del de rastas.

-¿Perdón?

-Que sois iguales, Haruna y tú me refiero- Aki le señaló con discreción antes de volver a reír con suavidad.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Ella también pone esa cara de preocupación cuando no te tiene a la vista. Ponía esa misma expresión cuando te veía en el Teikoku.

-Ya…- murmuró el de rastas sonriendo internamente al imaginarse a su hermana pequeña con una expresión preocupada dirigida a él. Nunca le había gustado verla preocupada por él pero en cierto modo se sentía halagado, no, mejor dicho, se sentía querido y especial-. Kino… ¿Tú sabes que es lo que ha pasado con Haruna?. No la he visto en todo el día.

Aki sonrió enternecida ante esa preocupación que ella interpretaba como parte del intenso amor fraternal que tenía Kidou hacia Haruna. Ella no tenía hermanos por lo que ver esas muestras de cariñosa fraternidad entre ellos dos le daba una sensación de ternura mezclada con un poco de envidia sana.

-Haruna me ha llamado esta mañana, al parecer ha cogido la gripe que lleva afectando a todo el mundo desde que comenzó el verano.

Kidou no necesitó más información que esa para saber que era el responsable de la enfermedad de su hermana. Por supuesto, él hace nada que había padecido esa misma gripe y Haruna se había hecho cargo de cuidarle. Pero dado el "pequeño" incidente que había pasado entre ellos provocados por sus propios delirios febriles no le sorprendía nada que la hubiese contagiado.

-Creo que debería ir a verla. Se lo debo por haberme cuidado la otra vez- murmuró Kidou para sí mismo aunque fue escuchado por Aki, quien sólo sonrió y se alejó un poco del estratega.

-Ve a su casa, Kidou- le dijo Aki haciendo que el chico la mirara confundido-. Le avisaré a Endou-kun que te has tenido que ir más temprano, seguro que Haruna se alegrará de verte.

-Kino… arigato…- agradeció el muchacho mientras se iba al camerino a buscar sus cosas y dejando que la gerente se ocupara del asunto con los demás-. Pero… no sé si mi visita le será grata- se dijo para sí mismo.

En cuanto llegó al camerino se cambió inmediatamente al uniforme escolar del instituto Raimon, después de todo no iba a ir a ver a su hermanita con el uniforme deportivo recién sudado después del entrenamiento, tenía que estar como mínimo presentable. Así que guardó la vestimenta deportiva junto a su capa en el bolso, se lo echó al hombro y partió a ver a Haruna.

Kidou empezó a emprender su camino al hogar Otonashi a paso calmado, no quería apurarse en llegar quizás porque todavía tenía presente el recuerdo de hace cinco días. Y es que desde lo ocurrido, y para su suerte, ninguno de los dos tuvo tiempo para mantener una conversación a solas. Durante los últimos días dio gracias a Dios cada vez que llegaba a descansar a la banca y Natsumi le pedía a Haruna y a Aki que le ayudaran a traer los zumos que había comprado para el equipo, e incluso agradecía que Endou no se le despegara por cualquiera fuera la razón que tuviera. Pero hasta ahora sólo había sido suerte el que no pudieran tocar palabra alguna, incluso habría podido tomar este mismo día como otro más de suerte por la ausencia de la peliazul pero por mucho que quisiera seguir obviando el tema no podía descuidar su deber de hermano mayor.

Muy a su pesar estaba preocupado por la salud de Haruna y sabía que era su culpa, cosa que tampoco lo ayudaba mucho ya que no paraba de pensar una y otra vez en lo sucedido. Aun no podía creer que él, Yuuto Kidou, hubiera sido capaz de perder la cabeza y dejarse llevar por sus impulsos reprimidos.

_-Haruna…-_ pensaba en ella pues no tenía nada mejor que hacer, porque ahora la única cosa que lo separaba de haber logrado algo o de fracasar rotundamente era la excusa de que no recordaba nada: Una mentira que había salvado de momento el amor fraternal que los unía a ambos; sin embargo en esta estrategia Kidou no estaba dispuesto a perder, porque de hacerlo la perdía para siempre. Por eso prefería mil veces hacer que nada había pasado antes que ella se alejara por su propio pie de él-. ¡RAYOS!. ¡¿CÓMO PUDE SER TAN IMBÉCIL?!- gritó a todo pulmón al tiempo que estampaba su frustración en un certero puñetazo al farol por el cual pasaba. No pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que Haruna sumara dos y dos y se diera cuenta que aunque fuera un delirio eran los verdaderos sentimientos de su hermano y, obviamente, se pusiera a la defensiva lo antes posible.

El estratega del Raimon ya se estaba quedando sin opciones. ¿Qué iba a ser de él y Haruna?. En algún momento que él no estuviera cerca seguro hablaría con alguien de lo sucedido y todo se iría al cuerno. Tenía más que claro que el incesto era castigado socialmente, aunque sabía que no lo sentiría tanto si sabía que Haruna compartía los mismos sentimientos por él.

_-Si tan sólo pudiera convencerla para que no hablara…-_ pensaba para sí pero incluso la remota idea de amenazarla estaba fuera de sus planes, no sería capaz de causarle daño a su hermanita por su propio bienestar. ¿O sí?. Incluso la remota idea de tratar de conquistarla la desechó inmediatamente. Hablando en serio: ¿Llegar y pedirle noviazgo a tu propia hermana?. Seguro que recibiría una bofetada antes de siquiera preguntárselo directamente y ni hablar de conversar el tema con sus padres para que trataran de asimilarlo, vieras por donde vieras la situación no era nada alentadora.

Se detuvo ante la luz roja, sólo faltaban 3 semáforos para llegar a la casa de Haruna. Observó cómo pasaban los autos uno detrás de otro a toda velocidad mientras la idea de lanzarse a la calle y suicidarse ya no le parecía tan descabellada. Claro, así todo terminaría y si alguna vez ella encontraba a alguien a quién decirle lo que pasó él ya no estaría ahí para ser juzgado. Pero…

Una idea todavía más aterradora le cruzó la mente.

Si él no estaba cualquier otro podía llegar y tomar el lugar que tanto había querido obtener primero. Y digamos que ser una de las gerentes de un equipo de fútbol no ayudaba mucho: Rodeada de muchachos, todos deportistas, a quiénes la condición física les sobraba para conquistar a cualquier chica que saliera al paso… y Haruna podía ser una de esas víctimas.

_-¡No!. ¡Eso sí que no lo voy a permitir!-_ se juró para sí mismo porque por mucho que odiara su situación, por mucho que deseara protegerla, incluso de él mismo, la sola idea de pensar que cualquier otro tenía la posibilidad de arrebatarle a su hermana antes que él y no poder hacer nada por impedirlo lo horrorizaba. Porque después de todo era su hermano: El único chico de todo el maldito mundo que tenía prohibido verla como una mujer_-. Antes que eso suceda…-_ comenzó a susurrarse para sí_- será mía primero-_ se prometió para sus adentros.

Cruzó la calle y comenzó a urdir un plan, quedaban sólo tres cuadras para llegar y, por tanto, ya no había mucho tiempo para tramar algo demasiado detallado. Debía ser simple e ir al grano, y por qué no, Haruna estaba enferma y seguramente muy débil para resistirse. El problema claro era cuánto había que esperar hasta que la señora Otonashi saliera de la casa, una vez estuvieran solos el paso uno estaría hecho y una vez que eso estuviera listo sólo había que hacer lo necesario para que Haruna entendiera sus intenciones.

Cuando al fin llegó al hogar Otonashi algo parecido a un escalofrío lo invadió de repente y por completo, después de todo la última vez que había estado allí fue justamente cuando Haruna trataba de cuidar de él y vagamente se acordaba de cómo había llegado pues se había dedicado a ir todo el camino apoyándose en la espalda de su hermanita. La verdad es que le daba vergüenza intentar recordar aquello en su totalidad, no quería ni imaginarse en que habría pensado la gente al verles así y él con una actitud parecida a la de un ebrio.

-Bueno, allá voy- se dijo a sí mismo mientras inspiraba una bocanada de aire para relajarse y tratar de conseguir un poco del valor que necesitaba para estar de nuevo ahí. Se acercó a la puerta, tocó un par de veces y pronto escuchó una voz que claramente decía…

-¡Ya voy, ya abro!- se escuchó una voz femenina provenir del interior y pronto le abrió la madre de Haruna-. Hola. ¿Se te ofrece algo muchacho?- le saludó la señora Otonashi mirándole de arriba abajo como si intentase recordarle de alguna parte.

-Muy buenas tardes- saludó Kidou haciendo una reverencia-. Soy Kidou Yuuto, el hermano de Haruna. Nos presentaron en el Teikoku hace algún tiempo- se explicó-. Supe que Haruna no se sentía muy bien y vine a ver cómo estaba.

-¿Kidou Yuuto?. ¡Ay, por supuesto!. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta?. Discúlpame, todavía no me he hecho con tu cara y aún no me acostumbro a tener delante al hermano de mi hija- se disculpó la señora avergonzada-. ¡Pero adelante, entra, no te quedes afuera!- le invitó a pasar jovialmente-. Puedes dejar si gustas tus cosas aquí en el recibidor- le ofreció apenas el chico entró.

-Gracias- le agradeció dejando el bolso que traía en el suelo al tiempo que volvía a reencontrarse con aquel recibidor mientras que los recuerdos de hace cinco días se le agolpaban en la cabeza al observarlo y se sonrojaba levemente al recordarlo. Se sacó los zapatos dejándolos junto a un par de tacones que seguro eran de la madre de Haruna, observó si había alguno más y dio cuenta que eran los únicos además de los suyos comprobando así que se encontraba sola cuidando de su hermana.

-Seguro debes estar cansado por haber venido hasta aquí. ¿No quieres un poco de zumo?- le ofreció la señora Otonashi.

-No, no se preocupe, pero…- no sabía por qué le costaba tanto hablar ese día, entendía que estaba de los nervios pero siempre los había tenido de acero, sin embargo hoy como nunca le fallaban- no quiero ofenderla, pero me gustaría ir a ver cómo está Haruna, estoy muy preocupado por su estado- logró decir al fin.

-Lo siento querido, pero Haruna se acaba de quedar dormida hace una hora y no me gustaría tener que despertarla- le explicó la señora apenada-. Y puedes creerme cuando te digo que despierta algo ida cuando está así de enferma- le sonrió con algo de vergüenza ajena-. Aunque tú debes saber eso mejor que nadie porque eres su hermano después de todo.

-Bueno, Haruna nunca fue de enfermarse mucho- empezó a contarle el de las rastas-, pero siempre que se resfriaba o enfermaba lo pillaba bien fuerte.

Ya sabía que Haruna estaba lo suficientemente débil como para no evitar quedarse dormida por el cansancio que le producía la fiebre, sin embargo el paso uno no podía concretarse si primero no hallaba la forma de cómo sacar a la señora Otonashi de la casa.

-¿Puedo pedirte un favor?- escuchó decir de repente a la señora Otonashi que apenas le dio tiempo para salir de sus pensamientos.

-¿Su… Sucede algo?- trató de responder lo más normalmente posible reprochándose el haber estado divagando en sí mismo aun siendo consciente de que no se encontraba solo.

-Es que… verás, no he sido capaz de dejar a Haruna sola en todo el día debido a su fiebre y no he podido ir a comprar las medicinas que le recetó el médico…- empezó a explicarse, la sorpresa en Kidou era notoria pero por suerte no se notaba tanto debido a sus gafas-. ¿Sería mucha molestia si te pido que la cuides mientras no estoy?

A partir de allí, poco y nada quería seguir escuchando las explicaciones de la mujer sobre que era algo tarde y seguramente era difícil llegar al centro y que por eso demoraría un poco… estaba un tanto absorto porque nunca pensó que la oportunidad se le iba a dar tan fácil. Sin duda había alguien allí arriba que parecía quererle, o quizás alguien del subsuelo. Curiosamente una imagen de _Kageyama Reiji_ cruzó por su cabeza.

-… Sólo sería una o dos horas cómo máximo, trataré de no quitarte mucho tiempo- seguía diciendo la señora cuando el chico volvió a prestarle atención.  
-No se preocupe señora, yo cuidaré de la salud de Haruna hasta que regrese, es lo que debo hacer, al fin y al cabo soy su hermano mayor- le prometió con aire seguro y la señora Otonashi se sintió mucho más relajada.

Unos minutos más tarde, la señora Otonashi ya estaba lista para salir.

-¡Te encargo mucho a Haruna!- le pidió-. Si ocurre cualquier percance, el número de mi móvil está colocado en una nota en el refrigerador.  
-No se preocupe, cuidaré de ella hasta su regreso- le prometió Kidou.

La señora Otonashi hizo un ademán de adiós y, en cuanto se alejó, Kidou cerró la puerta despacio y con cuidado con tal de no hacer mucho ruido.

-Paso uno: Concretado- se dijo para sí con una sonrisa-. Ahora a por el paso dos.

Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió rumbo a la escalera para subir al segundo piso. Y mientras subía los escalones aprovechaba de repasar bien lo que debía hacer. La señora Otonashi no estaría de regreso sino hasta dentro de una hora, seguro era tiempo más que suficiente para decirle la verdad a su hermanita acerca de sus sentimientos por ella.

Cuando ya iba por la mitad del camino empezó a sentir como el corazón se le aceleraba de la emoción y de nerviosismo. Estaba nervioso pues también temía que ella le pudiera rechazar o, aún peor, no quisiera verle más. ¿Qué pasaría entonces?. Lo más seguro es que en un panorama de confesión fallida, que sin duda era el escenario más seguro, Haruna acabaría conversando con alguien acerca de todo y definitivamente la vida social del centrocampista acabaría en menos tiempo del que tardaba en decir su propio nombre.

Deseaba con todo su ser que el panorama fuera el inverso al que él pensaba, no obstante aun recordaba la reacción de miedo que había tenido la peliazul cuando trató de confesársele hacía cinco días atrás. Aquella reacción tan insegura que tuvo ella para con él le hacía creer que todo saldría mal si trataba de decirle sus sentimientos nuevamente. Le quedaba claro que de aquí en adelante todo podía fallar…

-¡No!. ¡Hoy no puedo fallar!- pensó para sí mismo al darse cuenta que se estaba rindiendo antes de empezar. ¡Él no era así!

Porque no iba a resignarse a la idea de que cualquier otro chico podía ganar una oportunidad antes que él, no después de todo lo que se esforzó para volver a estar con ella una vez más. Haruna ese día iba a saber la verdad y él no iba a aceptar un no por respuesta. Nada podía ser peor que no tenerla, necesitaba calmar ese deseo que lo quemaba por dentro. De alguna forma u otra él siempre conseguía lo que quería y ni siquiera esta vez iba a ser la excepción. Porque estaba dispuesto a aceptar todos los riesgos por tener aunque fuera una sola oportunidad, sin importar el precio iba a arriesgarlo todo.

-No voy a arrepentirme- volvió a hablar consigo mismo.

No iba a arrepentirse porque ya nada le importaba. Sabía lo que arriesgaba, lo sabía a la perfección. Si todos se enteraban sería marcado de por vida y su padre actual hasta lo desheredaría y negaría de él. Iba a poner a todo el mundo en su contra y no podría volver ni por su hermanita si ésta lo rechazaba. No obstante, si todo fallaba, él estaba dispuesto a desaparecer y de qué manera. Si hasta hace sólo un rato atrás había pensado en el suicidio; esa era su única salida de hacer lo que pensaba hacer: Inmolarse y salir de la vida de todos de una vez. De esa forma no tendría que sufrir el castigo social y no haría sufrir más a su hermana, o al menos eso pensaba. Además que moriría feliz si antes de acabar con su vida lograba literalmente poseer a Haruna como él necesitaba.

-Hoy será mía- se dijo decidido cuando había llegado al final de la escalera y se dirigió a la habitación de su hermanita.

La puerta estaba cerrada cuando llegó, así que la abrió y se adentró una vez más. Todo seguía en su lugar como la última vez que había entrado ahí, lo único que había cambiado es que ahora en la mesita de noche había una caja de pañuelos que seguro la chica usaba para aliviarse el catarro producido por la gripe y en la cama se hallaba dormida la dueña de sus pensamientos tan serena y tranquila.

Cerró con cuidado la puerta y se acercó hasta la cabecera para apreciarla. Le puso una mano en la cabeza y comenzó a acariciarle, aunque al hacerlo sintió una leve queja.

-¿Mmmh?- la escuchó un momento y pronto observó como abría los ojos.

-Hola- le saludó con una sonrisa cálida.

-¿Onii-chan?- preguntó aun soñolienta y desperezándose-. ¿Qué haces aquí?. ¿El entrenamiento finalizó temprano?

-No exactamente. Aki me contó que estabas enferma y me vine antes para pasar a ver cómo estabas- le sonrió- ¿Cómo te has sentido?

-No muy bien, me arde un poco la garganta y aun me duele el cuerpo. Al menos ahora ya no tengo catarro- le decía dulcemente.

-¿Por qué aun tienes la ventana abierta?- le cuestionó mirándola.

-Seguro que mamá la abrió para que se ventilara la habitación- explicó.

-Pero hay mucha corriente y eso no te ayudará a mejorar. ¿Te molesta si la cierro?- le preguntó.

-Claro, creo que ya es hora de cerrarla- le sonrió inocentemente aprobándolo, así que el de rastas acabó cerrando la ventana, así también lo hizo con la cortina. A continuación aprovechó de dejar sus gafas sobre la mesa de noche-. ¿Por qué te quitas las gafas?- le cuestionó con algo de duda en la voz y sonrojándose levemente.

-Quería verte con mis propios ojos- le contestó sin más y sentándose en la cama a un lado de la peliazul-. ¿Sucede algo?- le cuestionó al ver como la chica se tapaba un poco la cara con las sábanas.

-No es nada, no es nada. Aún estoy algo ida por la fiebre- respondió con rapidez y riéndose un poco.

Pero la verdad es que sí que le incomodaba un poco, aun podía recordar esa intensa mirada carmesí cuando la había aprisionado entre él y la cama. Trató de sacarse esos tontos pensamientos de su cabeza, tenía que convencerse de una vez por todas que sólo había sido un delirio febril. Porque nada le podía pasar si estaba junto a su hermano mayor, después de todo siempre había querido protegerla. Además ella todavía pensaba que él no recordaba nada de lo ocurrido, por lo cual no debía preocuparlo ya que seguramente sólo lo haría sentirse mal y no quería eso para él. Se destapó para mirarlo bien y vio que le observaba con curiosidad, como si no entendiera su reacción.

-¿Está todo bien?- le preguntó en un tono preocupado.

-Sí, bueno… es sólo que…- no, no podía decirle la verdad. No quería hacerlo sentir culpable, menos aun si se había dado el tiempo para venir a verla.

-¿Qué pasa?- le animó el ojirojo a hablar al ver que ella ya no decía nada.

-No es nada, no me hagas caso- le sonrió algo nerviosa y moviéndole las manos dándole a entender su intención de que la ignorara-. Por cierto, ¿mi mamá sigue en casa?- le preguntó para cambiar el tema.

-Salió hace poco a comprarte unos medicamentos, dijo que estaría de vuelta pronto.

-Entiendo…- no entendía por qué tenía que seguir nerviosa. ¡No la iba a comer!. ¡Era su hermano, por todos los cielos!. Y ahora no estaba con fiebre, no había posibilidad que lo de hace cinco días se repitiera-. ¿Y… cómo estuvo el entrenamiento?- aprovechó de preguntar para que él no notara sus nervios.

-Pues no te perdiste de nada. Pero Endou está muy entusiasta porque se acerca el campeonato.

-Típico de él- sonrío la peliazul.

-Seguro que sigue torturando a todos a esta hora. A veces pienso que no sabe cuando parar.

-Ya lo conoces, onii-chan. Sólo quiere que todos den lo mejor de sí- le explicó dulcemente.

-Sí, pero no sé si todos en el equipo tengan algo bueno- gruñó un poco.

-Déjame adivinar. ¿Problemas con Fudou?- le miró de reojo.

-¿Cómo?. ¿Tan obvio soy?- le sonrió y pronto ambos acabaron riéndose por la situación.

-Sólo tienes que no hacerle caso- le sugirió apenas dejó de reír.

-Eso es imposible, sobretodo cuando empieza a molestarme contigo.

-¿Conmigo?- cuestionó confusa, sentía que algo no le sonaba bien de eso pero decidió hacer como que todo iba bien. Tenía que dejar de malpensar.

-Sí, y terminé empujándolo por ello- le confesó como si nada.

-¿Cómo que lo empujaste?- le preguntó mirándole feo.

-Me sacó de mis casillas. Es todo- se trató de defender-. Si te lo cuento es porque después no quiero que te andes enterando por terceros.

-Pues estuvo muy mal- le regañó-. ¡Tienes que disculparte con él!- le tachó.

-¿Qué?- estaba sorprendido de escuchar aquello y habría reclamado si no fuera por la cara de berrinche que Haruna le estaba dedicando-. Está bien, me disculparé apenas me lo encuentre en el entrenamiento de mañana. ¿Contenta?- le dijo con voz resignada.

-Muy contenta- le aseguró su hermanita con una radiante sonrisa.

En eso, Kidou aprovechó de fijar su vista en el reloj de pared que estaba detrás suyo y dio cuenta de que había perdido 20 valiosos minutos en esa charla. La señora Otonashi le había avisado que trataría de demorarse el menor tiempo posible y estableciendo una hora como mínimo para tardarse en volver.

-¿Onii-chan?. ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó la peliazul mirándolo preocupada y es que no se explicaba por qué le había cortado la conversación tan de repente.

Sabía que no podía seguir perdiendo más tiempo: Había llegado la hora de hablar con claridad.

-Haruna… ¿Me quieres?- susurró de pronto sin voltear a verla.

-¿Eh?. ¿Y a qué va esa pregunta?- le cuestionó confusa.

-Sólo responde- le volvió a susurrar seriamente.

Las mejillas de Haruna se sonrojaron un poco mientras trataba de formar las palabras que quería decir. Aún tenía fresco el recuerdo de la declaración de su hermano por lo que no sabía cómo empezar a responder a esa pregunta. Hablando en serio: ¿Cómo iba a olvidar algo como eso?. En el fondo estaba convencida de que su hermano le preguntaba aquello con otras intenciones a pesar de no recordar nada de lo que pasó entre ellos, pero de alguna manera tenía la obligación de dejarle claro que no podía corresponder a sus sentimientos como él esperaba.

-Pues sí… te quiero mucho… como mi hermano- le trató de decir claramente aunque denotaba un poco de nervios en su voz mientras apretaba sus manos a las sabanas de su cama.

-Vaya…- lo escuchó suspirar- parece que todavía recuerdas muy bien lo que pasó. Si no fuera así no habrías respondido de esa forma- le concluyó.

-¿Qué… quieres decir?- le preguntó un tanto anonadada, no entendía de qué estaba hablando… a no ser que…

-Lo recuerdo todo- tachó de una vez y volteando a mirar directamente a los ojos de una confundida y asustada Haruna-. Te pido disculpas por haberte mentido con no acordarme de nada, pero los sentimientos que te confesé en ese momento era lo que de verdad sentía. No te lo dije antes porque no quería agobiarte, pero estos días he estado pensando y creo… creo que tienes que saberlo.

-¿O…onii-chan?- susurró asustada tratando de alejarse de él aunque sin salirse de la cama.

La muchacha no quería dar crédito a lo que escuchaba, sólo quería creer que era un delirio de su fiebre para no tocar ese tema nuevamente. No podía estar pasando otra vez. ¡No de nuevo!. ¡No!

-Sé que no me declaré de la forma más apropiada- continuó hablando el ojirojo sin dejar de mirarla con seriedad-. Sin embargo, creo que como todo chico que se confiesa merezco recibir una contestación, ¿no crees?  
-¿Contestación?- repitió ella sin dejar de mirarle desconfiadamente.

Y sacando el valor que necesitaba de quién sabe dónde, Kidou logró colocar una de sus manos en la mejilla de Haruna y asirla para que le mirara directamente a los ojos.

-Contéstame Haruna: ¿Qué sientes por mí?- le exigió saber acercándose poco a poco al rostro de ella para tratar de robarle un beso, pero…

_¡PAF!  
_  
Una dolorosa bofetada sonó dentro de la habitación.

Con todas las fuerzas que pudo reunir, Haruna le había levantado la mano a su propio hermano con tal de que no lograse su cometido. En cuanto se dio cuenta de cómo él se levantó de la cama sobándose la parte del rostro dónde le había pegado y luego vio su propia mano levantada se preocupó. Todo había llegado muy lejos.

-Onii-chan, yo…- comenzó a decir- lo siento, pero yo…

-¡No!- le exclamó el de rastas-. ¡No quiero oír cómo te compadeces de mí!

-¿Y qué esperabas?. ¿Qué me lo tomara bien?- logró soltar Haruna de lo ofendida que se sentía al tiempo que se sentaba para poder expresarse mejor-. Yuuto, entiéndelo, no podría quererte de la forma que tú me quieres porque…

-¡NO LO DIGAS!- gritó enojado para luego quitarle la ropa de cama, abalanzarse en un rápido movimiento sobre su hermanita y rodearla bajo su cuerpo-. No digas que no puedo tener una sola oportunidad contigo porque soy tu hermano- le dijo con seriedad fulminándola con la mirada-. Eso es tan injusto, te quiero demasiado como para resignarme al rechazo- agregó al tiempo que apresaba las muñecas de Haruna contra el colchón sin hacerle daño.

La chica se asustó al ver aquella mirada que le dirigía Yuuto, veía tanta ansiedad y dolor en ellos que no podía evitar sentir que iba a cometer una locura de un momento a otro.

-También es injusto que me trates así cuando estoy enferma- sollozó asustada en un intento de que se diera cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba y recapacitara, pero pronto miró con sorpresa como su hermano se acercaba para lamer y sorber las lágrimas que se le habían escapado.

-Discúlpame- le escuchó decir y por un momento pensó que al fin había entendido y todo iba a pasar, sin embargo el chico siguió hablando-, no era mi intención hacerte sentir mal. Te prometo que a partir de este momento te haré sentir mejor- y, ante una sorprendida Haruna, Kidou le había sellado aquella promesa con un beso en los labios.

La Otonashi trataba de revolverse para sacarlo de encima de ella, pero pese a su resistencia la enfermedad la había dejado sin fuerzas para librarse del apresamiento del ojirojo. Estaba aterrada, veía como él seguía sin separarse de sus labios y sentía que estaba ante un completo desconocido ya que jamás imaginó que precisamente su hermano estuviera a punto de obligarla a amarle como él quería, como él deseaba. Su hermano mayor, su eterno confidente y su más grande protector… había enloquecido.

Cuando se dio cuenta que ya no podía contra él comenzó a llorar. Tenía miedo de lo que iba a pasar y que no podía evitar. Sólo rogaba mentalmente que su querido hermano no llegara tan lejos y las cosas quedaran en ese beso y nada más.

_-Detente, Onii-chan… ¡Detente!- _suplicaba desde sus pensamientos los cuales no podía exteriorizar pues hacía un segundo atrás Kidou había introducido su lengua en el interior de su boca. Al principio abrió los ojos de la sorpresa pero pronto los volvió a cerrar al ver la cercana cara que tenía del ojirojo; no quería verlo, pues en el fondo quería creer que sólo era una pesadilla y que pronto despertaría dándose cuenta que nada había ocurrido y que todo era una mera fantasía.

El de rastas no paró con aquel juego sino hasta que sus pulmones suplicaron por aire y se separó de Haruna por unos momentos mientras se recuperaba a lo que ella también aprovechó para recuperar oxígeno. La pobre estaba muy agotada y si fuera por ella hubiera preferido caer desmayada tal y como le pasó a su hermano cuando enfermó y así todo terminara, pero no… todavía tenía que estar consciente.

Entonces, pudo apreciar como él se le acercaba poco a poco. Tembló de miedo por unos momentos imaginando que volvería a besarla, lejos de eso Kidou obvió el camino hacia su boca y puso su atención en el cuello de la peliazul donde empezó a lamer y a dejar uno que otro mordisco. Todo era tan raro para ella: Había dolor, cosquilleo y, por increíble que pareciera, se sentía bien; aunque sabía que estaba mal pensar eso último no podía negar que le gustaba, sin embargo todavía deseaba seguir convenciéndose que no debía recibir ese trato de su propio hermano.

-¡Ah!. ¡Onii-chan… no!- gemía Haruna sin poder evitarlo-. ¡Por favor de… detente!

-Haruna…- le sopló en el oído haciéndola estremecer- quiero más de ti…- y después de decir estas palabras coló sus manos por debajo del blusón de su hermana, la peliazul había estado tan absorta en las caricias de su cuello que no se había percatado en qué momento su hermano había empezado a subirle aquella prenda hasta la altura del estómago.

-¡Ah… no!. ¡Onii-chan!- sollozaba al sentir el contacto de aquellas manos con su piel.

Si hubiera podido se habría levantado para tratar de salir huyendo a pesar del incesante mareo que se le estaba gestando, pero el cuerpo de Yuuto no se lo permitía en absoluto: Estratégicamente se había dejado caer lo suficiente sobre ella con tal de contenerla y no pudiera hacer nada mientras se dedicaba a tocarla por el vientre, pasando por su cintura y subiendo un poco más.

-Eres tan suave, Haruna- le halagó seductoramente haciéndola ruborizar, luego se acercó hasta su oído para susurrarle-. Eres exquisita…

La chica apretó los ojos y sus lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas hasta perderse en la almohada. Se había resignado a rezarle a un ente que no acogía sus súplicas sobre que su hermano recapacitara y se detuviera de una vez. Definitivamente ese ente no estaba de su parte porque de haberlo estado hace un buen rato que algo habría pasado para que todo se terminara.

En eso sintió como las manos de Kidou se posaron sobre sus senos lo cual le produjo tal descarga eléctrica que la hizo temblar de pies a cabeza. Empezó a respirar agitadamente, no entendía cómo algo así podía agotarla tan rápido, entendía que estaba enferma pero no comprendía lo que estaba pasando con su cuerpo. Y lo que era peor, sentía que la fiebre le subía pues cada vez se sentía más y más caliente.

-¿Por qué eres tan perfecta?- le seguía halagando el ojirojo en su oído al tiempo que comenzaba a masajear aquellos senos que tenía en sus manos-. Mi pequeña Haruna, debí hacerte esto hace mucho- le susurraba como si en verdad estuviera arrepentido de no haberlo hecho antes.

La pobre ya no sabía qué hacer y ya veía algo borroso a su hermano de tanto llorar. El de rastas en tanto sabía a conciencia que estaba provocándole daño y que esos gemidos que empezaba a soltar su hermanita no eran precisamente de disfrute, sin embargo su cuerpo y mente ya no le respondían. Habían mandado a la cordura a dar un largo paseo del cual no querían que regresara en un buen rato para llevar este momento a su máximo encuentro. En eso se levantó sólo un poco para bajar desde el oído de Haruna hasta donde podían verse sus senos descubiertos, se acercó lo suficiente para llevarse a la boca uno de los pezones que ya estaban levantados y comenzó a lamerlo, succionarlo y mordisquearlo levemente.

-Detente… ¡Ah!… Por favor, Onii-chan…- suplicaba la Otonashi a duras penas con las pocas fuerzas que le estaban quedando para resistirse.

Porque no iba a admitir que se estaba sintiendo bien a pesar de que cada vez se sentía más y más caliente. Aunque durante algunos segundos lograba disfrutarlo su mente de inmediato la traía a la realidad recordándole que todo estaba mal y que no debía pensar que le gustaba de ninguna forma. No iba admitirlo, no debía admitirlo porque eso no estaría bien y no quería seguir incentivando ese acto de incesto. Tenía la sensación de que si algo no ocurría pronto para que todo terminara su hermano acabaría cometiendo una verdadera locura.

De repente sintió que la boca de Yuuto al fin abandonaba su seno y un incómodo frío le invadió por toda la zona donde él se había entretenido. El chico se había separado lo suficiente de su hermana sin salirse de encima de ella, pensaba que de darle sólo un poco de espacio para moverse escaparía sin lugar a dudas, así que por eso cuando ya no pudo aguantar más el intenso calor que empezaba a manar del interior de su cuerpo se las tuvo que ingeniar para poder sacarse la chaqueta del instituto, lo mismo ocurrió con la camisa que traía debajo, quedando así con todo su torso al desnudo en frente de Haruna. No era la primera vez que lo apreciaba con menos ropa, de hecho la última vez que lo había visto casi desnudo fue hace tan sólo cinco días atrás cuando ella misma tuvo que dejarlo sólo en ropa interior para refrescarlo.

Desde pequeños se habían acostumbrado a verse desnudos, incluso se bañaban juntos hasta antes de llegar al orfanato y eso nunca supuso un problema, después de todo les era normal porque eran unos hermanos muy unidos, de hecho Yuuto llegaba a ser tan preocupado por la higiene de su hermanita que se dedicaba a jabonarla por donde ella no se alcanzaba e incluso a veces estando ambos desnudos en el baño jugaban a hacerse cosquillas hasta llegar al punto de la asfixia por tanto reír. Esas inocentes anécdotas agolparon la cabeza de la peliazul como buscando una respuesta para el comportamiento que tenía su hermano. ¿Y si todo había comenzado desde ahí?. ¿Y si en realidad también en parte era su culpa por haber pensado que era normal lo que hacían cuando pequeños?

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!- gritó la muchacha desde lo más hondo de su garganta.

Sus pensamientos habían sido interrumpidos por un potente escalofrío que la hizo revolverse y gritar de esa manera para desahogarse. Era para no creérsela, pero Kidou había logrado causarle un orgasmo. Ni se había dado cuenta en qué momento había colado una mano por debajo de sus bragas e introdujo un par de dedos en su interior. Por reflejo, Haruna empezó a jadear para relajarse.

-Te lo pido… Onii-chan, ya… ¡AHHH!- no podía evitar gemir cuando el chico comenzó a mover los dedos en su interior de una manera lenta y tortuosa-. ¡Ahhh!. ¡Por favor, para!… ¡Ahhh!… ¡Para!…

"_Parar"_… sentía que había mencionado aquello tantas veces y de distintas formas que ya le había perdido el significado. En eso sintió como Kidou le depositaba un pequeño beso en los labios y unos cuantos más por toda la cara sin dejar de masajearla por dentro.

-Creo que te gusta lo que te hago- le susurró muy cerca de su cara.

Haruna le miró un tanto confundida, y a pesar de las lágrimas que se le agolpaban podía ver perfectamente el rostro de Yuuto. Era tan extraño porque contrariamente a la situación él no lucía como creía. Hasta entonces se dio cuenta que no lo había observado bien pues imaginaba que seguro la estaría viendo con aquellos ojos serios, fríos y calculadores, no obstante era todo al revés: La veía con cariño y dulzura, como si de verdad estuviera apreciando algo inigualable en frente suyo; lo conocía tanto que sencillamente podía apreciar esa faceta en él que parecía dedicársela exclusivamente a nadie más que a ella, incluso ahora.

_-Onii-chan…-_ se decía en el fondo de su mente_- ¿En serio te has… enamorado de mí?-_ pensó observándolo un tanto asustada.

-Mi querida Haruna…- lo escuchó decir y luego ahogó un grito al sentir como un tercer dedo se le colaba dentro suyo comenzándole a doler un poco, sentía que pronto su interior colapsaría-. ¿Por qué tuve que nacer como tu hermano?- le cuestionó y ella lo miró con atención tratando de aguantar un poco el dolor interno-. ¿Sólo por eso no puedo tener la misma oportunidad que cualquier otro chico?. ¿Sólo por eso tengo prohibido enamorarme de ti?- le decía al tiempo que unas rebeldes lágrimas se le colaban a él también-. ¿Por qué la vida es tan injusta cuando te amo tanto?- apretó los ojos y las lágrimas que se le habían agolpado cayeron por su rostro-. Con todo lo que me costó estar contigo de nuevo cuando nos separaron… y ahora tener que resignarme a no poder amarte y quizás algún día perderte por causa de otro chico es… tan injusto.

-Onii-chan…- susurró Haruna tan bajito que ni siquiera el de rastas se percató. De repente le había nacido un sentimiento de compasión hacia él, siempre había pensado que ella fue quién más sufrió con aquella separación, pero al verlo así, mostrando un lado frágil que nunca le veía, podía notar que él había sufrido tanto como ella e incluso más por los sentimientos que guardaba recelosamente.

Kidou ya no aguantaba más, su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que tenía que culminar cuanto antes. Tan excitado estaba que ya le estaba empezando a apretar la ropa interior. Era hora de dejar los preámbulos, había que pasar al siguiente tiempo. Sacó los tres dedos que tenía adentro de su hermanita, ella suspiró de alivio al sentir cómo esa invasión salía al fin de su interior ahora dejándole un molesto vacío como si algo faltara.

El muchacho le fue quitando las bragas a su hermana siempre cuidando de no salirse mucho de su posición encima de ella, a pesar de que se veía sumamente agitada y agotada todavía no quería arriesgarse ni en lo más mínimo a la posibilidad de que escapara. Sin embargo no logró sacar la prenda más allá de las rodillas desde su posición, no estaba muy seguro de si debía salirse sólo un rato para terminar de quitarla ya que de hacerlo Haruna ya no tendría la complicación de su peso encima y quizás trataría de escapar. Decidió correr el riesgo y retrocedió hasta llegar a los pies de la Otonashi desde donde siguió sacando las bragas hasta quitárselas por completo.

Cuando la peliazul notó que ya no tenía el peso de su hermano encima hizo el amago de levantarse y tratar de huir, pero las fuerzas le fallaron y no pudo hacer más movimiento que tratar de voltearse y quedar de lado. El de rastas dio cuenta de aquello y rápidamente volvió a tomar su lugar encima de ella.

-No…- le habló con seriedad-. No quiero que te vayas de nuevo…

Esas palabras… Haruna podía recordar perfectamente esas palabras, después de todo él se las había expresado aquel día que enfermó casi del mismo modo: Como si realmente le aterrara la idea de que se fuera y le dejara.

-Yu… Yuuto…- empezó a decir la chica, su voz denotaba la agitación que tenía en ese momento-… yo jamás te… jamás te abandonaría…- observó que el muchacho le tomaba atención y por ello continuó-… por eso, te… te pido que dejes esto… por favor- le rogó sollozando-… te prometo que… que haré de cuentas como si… nada hubiera pasado… pero, por favor… detente y… recapacita…

Pasaron unos segundos en que ambos se vieron el uno al otro. Haruna deseaba que Yuuto hiciera caso a sus palabras, confiaba en que todavía quedaba algo del hermano que ella conocía, no quería perder la esperanza. Más a su pesar, Kidou relajó la mirada y se acercó hasta su oído para decirle:

-Discúlpame Haruna, pero voy a seguir- le susurró a la peliazul quien abrió los ojos de golpe a causa del terror que le causaron esas palabras-. Espero que alguna vez puedas perdonarme- y a continuación comenzó a subir el blusón para poder sacárselo por la cabeza.

-¡NO!. ¡POR FAVOR!. ¡NO!- se revolvía la chica como podía para que él no lograra su cometido. Debido al malestar general que sufría le dolía descomunalmente hacer esos movimientos tan intensos, no obstante aquellas sacudidas lejos de complicarle la tarea al ojirojo le ayudaron a sacarle aún más rápido el blusón a la chica. Ya no había salida, estaba desnuda e indefensa frente a su hermano.

Pronto Yuuto acabó por desnudarse también: Los pantalones del uniforme, las zapatillas, los calcetines, hasta su ropa interior acabaron en el suelo.

-¡Onii-chan, no!. ¡No, por favor!. ¡No cometas una locura!- le rogaba Haruna sin poder evitar derramar lágrimas en su desesperación.

El problema sin embargo es que Yuuto no estaba cometiendo ninguna locura porque nunca había perdido el juicio, estaba totalmente cuerdo: Sabía a la perfección lo que estaba haciendo y en lo que se estaba metiendo, no dudaba que su vida social terminaría si alguien se enteraba y que dejaría por los suelos el nombre de la familia Kidou; pero ya nada le importaba más que el ahora y estaba dispuesto a pagar todos los castigos que lo comprometieran sólo por seguir adelante.

Sin dejar de observar a su hermanita, que no paraba de llorar debajo suyo suplicándole que no siguiera, comenzó a hacer su siguiente movimiento: Le colocó una mano encima de su pecho para asegurarse que no se moviera de su lugar al tiempo que bajaba de ella para acomodarse entre sus piernas.

-¡No lo hagas!. ¡Yuuto!- le rogaba y en eso sintió algo muy extraño y suave que le acariciaba su entrepierna; el muchacho estaba buscando el camino a su interior acomodando su miembro en su entrada-. ¡Te lo pido!. ¡Recapacita!- él ya había encontrado la entrada, podía sentir como la punta se acomodaba en ella-. ¡No lo hagas!. ¡Por favor!- le suplicó una vez más.

Kidou la observó una última vez, como si todavía no creyera lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Ya había tomado su decisión y no iba a dar marcha atrás.

-Perdóname… Haruna…- le susurró y a continuación se abrazó a ella y comenzó a entrar lentamente.

-¡NO!- gritaba Haruna deseando que alguien la escuchara.

Por culpa del resfrío su garganta estaba muy débil como para gritar por auxilio. Era imposible que alguien la escuchara sin tener al menos una puerta o ventana abierta, de las cuales el de rastas se había preocupado de mantenerlas cerradas de antemano, Había sido una audaz estrategia de precaución.

Estaba aterrada, sólo deseaba que esta pesadilla se terminara para poder despertar y darse cuenta que todo había sido un sueño para luego regañarse a sí misma por tener una fantasía tan pervertida y depravada como esa. Sin embargo, el golpe de realidad que necesitaba estaba por llegar.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!- el grito era tan desgarrador que Kidou tuvo que frenar en seco, se quedó quieto mientras esperaba a que su hermanita lograra controlar la respiración que de repente se le había agitado-. Duele… me duele…- decía apenas sin poder controlar el dolor.

Yuuto lo sabía, era sólo cosa de observar: La respiración agitada de su hermanita, sus quejas por el dolor y la extraña sensación líquida que comenzaba a sentir adentro de su sexo ya no le dejaban espacio para la duda.

-Finalmente… eres mía- susurraba casi para sí como si no pudiera creérselo.

Y en verdad que era para no creérselo, después de todo jamás se había imaginado que sería capaz de llegar tan lejos: Aprovechando la situación, forzarla e incluso penetrarla sin su consentimiento. Podía sentir como la virginidad de su hermanita se desangraba sobre su miembro y una sensación de felicidad junto a una de culpa lo invadió. Por un lado se sentía feliz de ser el primero en poseerla, pero al mismo tiempo la culpa de estarle provocando un dolor tanto físico como psicológico le remordía. De pronto, el fugaz recuerdo de sus padres biológicos se apoderó de sus pensamientos y se preguntaba qué dirían al respecto.

-Onii… chan- decía apenas la adolorida chica-. ¿Por… Por qué?- exigía saber, pues aun lo que le quedaba de inocencia se negaba a creer que su propio hermano, la persona en quien más confiaba y admiraba, le estuviese haciendo todo esto.

-Porque te amo…- le respondió dulcemente colocándole una mano en la mejilla para dejarle una sincera caricia-. Y porque sé… que tú nunca me amarás de esta forma- agregó en un tono acongojado.

A diferencia de él, Haruna aún tenía la respiración muy agitada. No importaba cuánto tratara de relajarse, el sólo sentir y observar que era su hermano quién la estaba tomando era un golpe que le sería difícil de superar. Los recuerdos que tenía de un hermano mayor tan cariñoso y atento se le contrastaban con el que tenía en frente suyo, ahora nada encajaba con el Yuuto que ella creía haber conocido alguna vez.

-Es hora de que termine lo que empecé- le susurró a la chica muy cerca de su rostro, le dejó un leve beso en los labios para luego sujetarse de sus hombros y comenzar a embestirla tan lento y despacio como podía porque no quería darle más dolor del que ya le estaba provocando.

La peliazul comenzó a gemir por reflejo y en todo momento trataba de mantener los ojos cerrados, no quería pensar que esa persona era su hermano en absoluto, quería negarse a creerlo. O eso deseaba, porque le era imposible: Estaba siendo tan suave, tan atento, tan cortés con ella; sólo él se comportaría así. No podía imaginar que otro chico en su lugar le diera el mismo trato. Empezaba a sentir un calor tan agradable naciéndole desde el interior, más precisamente donde su hermano la estaba penetrando. Además, con cada lenta embestida que le daba, podía sentir como el dolor la iba abandonando poco a poco para darle paso a una sensación placentera que jamás había sentido.

-Ahhh… Onii-chan…- gemía Haruna sin poder evitarlo.

-Ha… Haruna…- jadeaba el ojirojo-. No te culparé… si después me odias por esto… o si no quieres… hablarme o verme de nuevo… lo entenderé…

¿Cómo podía estarle forzando a tener sexo con él y seguir con esa actitud tan amable?. Era lo que Haruna se cuestionaba, no comprendía como algo que debía ser tan rudo fuera tan suave. ¿Realmente sería sólo sexo por satisfacer alguna clase de morbosa fantasía?. ¿O quizás sería…?

-¡Te amo… Haruna!- le exclamó acelerando un poco más el ritmo, su cuerpo ya no aguantaba ir tan lento, le pedía culminar de una maldita vez-. Ahhh… sólo quería, por una vez… ahhh… amarte en cuerpo y alma- le confesaba entre jadeos-. Quería tenerte sólo para mí… te amo demasiado…

La estaba amando, le estaba haciendo el amor. Sus palabras, sus gestos y los movimientos eran indicativos de aquello. La situación era forzada, de eso no había duda, pero él necesitaba sentirla y amarla a como diera lugar.

Haruna finalmente abrió los ojos y cruzó su mirada con la del ojirojo. Los ojos de ella no querían parar de llorar por el cóctel de emociones en su corazón, no podía definir si estaba triste por haber perdido la virginidad con el hombre equivocado o estaba siendo empática con lo que él había sufrido. Ya no entendía lo que pasaba por su cabeza y tampoco quería entenderlo. Sólo sabía que desde que se habían vuelto a reencontrar quería verlo feliz y que ninguno de los dos sufriera por el otro. Ese pensamiento era lo único que ocupaba su cabeza ahora: Quería hacerlo feliz y si ésta era la forma de lograrlo entonces así sería. Y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban logró abrazarse al cuello de su hermano, acto que lo dejó un poco anonadado.

-¡Ahhhh…!. ¡Onii-chan!. ¡Onii-chan!- Yuuto no entendía esos nuevos gemidos, de un momento a otro parecían oírse muy diferentes a los anteriores- ¡Onii-chan!. ¡Oniii-chaaaaan!- gemía Haruna una y otra vez, como si no pudiera decir otra cosa.

El muchacho la observó fugazmente sin detenerse en lo que hacía, ella seguía llorando pero algo había cambiado, no estaba seguro si era una mirada de súplica la que observaba ahora en su hermanita pero se veía tan linda así y llamándolo con desesperación que casi podía jurar que lo estaba disfrutando, aunque sabía que eso no podía ser así. En su fría lógica le era imposible pensar que en verdad le estuviera gustando, pero ya no podía pararse a pensar en ese asunto. Estaba a punto de alcanzar el clímax, podía sentir como su cuerpo se estaba preparando para eso.

-¡Te amo… Haruna!. ¡Te amo!- gemía el de rastas sin poder detenerse- ¡Mi… pequeña Haruna!. ¡Te amo!. ¡AHHHH… TE AMO!- se abrazó a ella, ya podía sentirlo, iba a venirse-. ¡HAAAARUUUUUUNAAAAAAAA!

Y con aquel grito sintió como todo su cuerpo se tensaba en un segundo y al otro sentía un placentero vacío. Cuando Yuuto recuperó la razón se dio cuenta que había eyaculado adentro de ella y temió lo peor.

_-¡Mierda!. ¿Qué hice?- _se reprendía el ojirojo a sí mismo y es que no era para menos, si ya a este acto de incesto forzado se le agregaba un embarazo, ¿qué sería de ella?. Él ya se había dispuesto a asumir toda clase de consecuencias pero no por eso quería dejarle también una parte de la responsabilidad a su hermanita. ¡Eso no era parte del plan!. Maldecía en no haber reparado en ese detalle durante el momento pero se estaba sintiendo tan bien que no había podido parar-. ¿Ha… Haruna?- jadeaba apenas recuperándose, quería saber cómo estaba la peliazul y como no obtuvo respuesta alguna se preocupó-. ¿Haruna… estás bien?. ¡Haruna!- exclamó desesperado.

La chica yacía con los ojos cerrados y su respiración estaba muy agitada, el de rastas acercó su frente hasta tocarse con la de ella, temía que pudiera haberse desmayado por culpa de la fiebre tal y como le había pasado a él. Lejos de eso, comprobó que la temperatura incluso parecía más baja y pronto apreció como la respiración de su hermanita se normalizaba. Exhaló un suspiro de alivio cuando se dio cuenta que sólo se había quedado dormida por el cansancio.

-Haruna…- susurró despacio para no interrumpir su descanso, y luego depositarle un beso en su frente-… descansa, Haruna- le deseó.

Comenzó a salirse de ella con sumo cuidado para no despertarla y, mientras lo hacía, había colocado de antemano una mano para recibir los fluidos que seguramente saldrían del sexo de su hermanita para no dejar sucio ni ninguna otra evidencia de lo ocurrido. Tuvo que maniobrar un poco para que no se le cayera nada y dejar manchado, e increíblemente lo había logrado. Se levantó para ir a limpiarse con uno de los tantos pañuelos desechables que tenía Haruna en el velador y no podía evitar poner atención a las gotas de sangre que iban quedando impregnadas en el papel.

De pronto las lágrimas de la culpa subieron hasta sus ojos rojos mientras recordaba todo lo ocurrido, aún no se podía creer que lo había hecho pero ya no podía volver atrás. Se había prometido que no iba a arrepentirse sin importar las consecuencias porque él lo quería y sabía que no iba a tener jamás otra oportunidad. El problema claro estaba que ahora no podía llegar y desaparecer sin más como lo tenía previsto, después de todo también había cometido un error al acabar adentro de ella. ¿Qué pasaría si llegaba a quedar embarazada y de su propio hermano?. ¿Cómo lo enfrentaría?. Estaba claro que no podía dejarla sola, sino qué clase de hermano sería.

Apenas terminó de limpiarse la mano fue de inmediato a limpiar el sexo de su hermanita y una vez todo listo prosiguió a vestirla. Le colocó su blusón de dormir con algo de dificultad, para su suerte el sueño de Haruna era tan profundo que casi ni se inmutó mientras trataba de ponérselo, y cuando terminó de vestirla la acomodó y arropó. Recién entonces recogió sus ropas que se encontraban desperdigadas por el suelo para comenzar a vestirse y, mientras lo hacía, no paraba de pensar en lo ocurrido.

Ya no podía seguirle dando más vueltas al asunto y después de un minuto de debate mental ya había tomado su decisión: No la dejaría sola, por más que le odiase y por más que no le quisiera volver a hablar o a ver hallaría la forma de estar cerca de ella; porque quería correr el riesgo y tomar la responsabilidad de todo si Haruna hablaba, daría la cara como un hombre y asumiría toda la culpa ante el mundo sólo para que su hermanita no saliera tan perjudicada.

Al terminar de vestirse y colocarse de nuevo las gafas se volteó a ver a la peliazul que yacía dormida tranquilamente en su cama, como si nada hubiera pasado, como si todo siguiera exactamente igual. Pero todo había cambiado… nada volvería a ser como antes por más que lo deseara: La había decepcionado, maltratado y, por si fuera poco, destrozado el corazón.

-Perdóname… Haruna- le pidió una última vez acercándose hasta ella para depositarle un último beso en la frente-. Sólo espero que… superes esto alguna vez- le deseó en un tono acongojado y cariñoso para luego pararse, darse la vuelta y salir de la habitación.


End file.
